Despego De Un Minuto
by o0kyoko0o
Summary: OneShot . Spoiler HP&HBP . ¿por qué Lavender se siente amenazada por Hermione? entren y vean a un solitario y extraño Ron . R&R!


**Esta pequeña historia es parte de Harry Potter and the half-blood prince.. cuando ron tenía doble sombra... es decir lav-lav, aqui dejo el como me hubiera gustado que la relacion hermione-ron tuviera un pequeño avance en cuanto a cercanía física... ahora sabrán porque lavender cela tanto de hermione**

**estos personajes no me pertenecen porque bla bla Jo bla bla Poderosa bla bla Unica...**

**Aclaración: el "despego" se refiere al que... ¡por fin ron no esta con lavender!... ya sé ya sé... no se me ocurrió otro titulo ¬¬**

* * *

Despego de Un Minuto

El sol ya se ponía y la única que quedaba en la biblioteca era hermione. De repente entraba gente pero esta se iba inmediatamente. La señora pince comenzó a merodear los pasillos cercanos a la chica y esta supo que ya era hora de irse.

Sus ojos ardían, saco un espejo de mano y se miró para asegurarse que no tenía mugre alguna

-- _nunca más le haré caso a ginny_ – pensó hermione al ver que la irritación en sus ojos era debido al delineador negro que ginny le había prestado esa mañana "_te prometo que llamaras la atención",_ le aseguró.

Agarró unos tres libros para terminarlos en la sala común, aunque en media hora ya debería empezar a patrullar los pasillos.

Al pasar por la sala de encantamientos escuchó movimiento. Las antorchas aun no prendían, solo alumbraba el sol del atardecer. Acumuló coraje para adentrarse a la sala y ver qué sucedía

-- _a la cuenta de diez abres_ – se dijo – _10… y si es solamente el profesor?… 9 … es mucho movimiento para una sola persona… 8 … una bestia? … 7… o niños haciendo maldades! _– hermione no esperó y con una mano abrió la puerta mientras que la otra sostenía los libros

-- pero que mier…! – fue lo que escuchó hermione. Era la voz de un chico

-- pero que hac…. Merlin! Disculpen! No quise! Perdon! no fue mi intención! – empezó hermione cerrando fuertemente los ojos a medida que cerraba la puerta.

-- uff… pero a quien se le ocurre hacer semejante cosa! Debería detenerlo… pero – hermione siguió caminando con la cara violentamente sonrojada. – no quiero meterme en esos asuntos – una pareja estaba en sus momentos íntimos (no tan tan íntimos ¬¬) en plena mesa del profesor – malditas parejas! Malditos romances! Maldito R—auch! – hermione, que solo se guiaba por la costumbre ya que los libros le tapaban el camino, se fue de lleno al suelo. Había chocado con algo.

-- disculpa! Yo miraba atrás y no me di cuenta! perdón!

-- estas perdonado…

-- hermione? – la chica levantó la mirada y vio a ron que recién se había parado. Le tendió una mano a su amiga pero esta la rechazó – discúlpame

-- para la siguiente ocasión fíjate – dijo mientras recogía sus libros

-- ya me fijé… es sólo que el camino no me da – la cara de ron tenía una expresión melancólica, aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Hermione que captó en seguida el mensaje también se sonrojó.

-- cada uno escoge su camino, ron – dijo hermione evitando la mirada del chico y acomodando sus libros para luego pasar al lado de ron e irse.

-- discúlpame… - ron sujetó el brazo de hermione

-- a que ni siquiera sabes lo que has hecho – dijo hermione comenzando ya a molestarse

-- hice que te apartaras – hermione se volteó a ver a ron para ver que este encogía los hombros

-- como puedes estar tan seguro que fuiste tú?

-- eso no importa, sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes – hermione parpadeó muchas veces para asegurarse que ronald weasley era el chico que se paraba frente a ella.

-- al lado de lavender te estas volviendo macabeo – dijo hermione molesta.

-- no creas… es sólo que el día de hoy no me siento bien – hermione se preocupó, esto no era normal en él. Pedir perdon, reconocer que él se había equivocado y confesar que se sentía mal no era algo que se relacionara con ron.

-- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo hermione ablandándose. Los dos se fueron a sentar en una banquita

-- sé que sonará ridículo, pero desde el año pasado he tomado en serio los sueños – hermione no se burló, ella también les tomaba en cuenta desde el ataque del señor weasley, aunque sabía que solo podía suceder por la conexión de harry.

-- soñé que charlie era atacado por un dragón que supuestamente era un mortífago – hermione trato de no exasperarse – eso sonará estúpido pero luego vi que ese dragón dorado se tragaba a charlie y este entraba a su estómago. Ahí también había una cama con una sábana roja que cubría un cuerpo. Era como si estuviera en el cuerpo de charlie porque vi su callosa mano destapando la cama para encontrarse con mi cara… muerta. Eso me traumó... era tan real, desde entonces he sentido que algo malo va a pasar, _me va_ a pasar. – ron tembló sin querer.

Hermione apiadándose se acercó a ron y le tomo el brazo para luego abrazarlo. No hubo palabras, sólo sentían la brisa rozarles su sonrojados rostros. Luego de unos minutos hermione tomó la palabra

-- siempre estaré aquí – pasó otro minuto que parecían segundos. Ambos deseaban que eso fuera eterno. Hermione nunca había visto a ron en ese estado y agradeció encontrarse con él

-- que hacías tan tarde afuera? – preguntó hermione de repente

-- escapaba de—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas de un:

-- rooon! – proveniente de una cercana distancia

-- lavender! – ron se paró con cara de "tsunami! tsunami!" luego vio a hermione que había sido derribada del asiento por la parada brusca del chico

-- roooon? – era cosa de doblar la esquina y – won-won! Te estaba buscando! Donde estabas? – su mirada barrió la situación. Ron en posición de "3,2,1! Salieron!" y hermione recogiendo sus libros con furia extrema

-- que hacías con ella?

-- hablábamos – dijo ron de la forma más natural

-- por qué? – ron y hermione intercambiaron miradas atónitas ante la estupida pregunta de lavender

-- no, lavender. El sólo corría y me derribó del asiento – explicó hermione tranquilamente para no causar más problemas

-- me crees tonta?

-- emmm…yo no dije eso – dijo hermione nerviosamente. Ron le negaba con la cabeza para que no siguiera

-- pero lo pensabas! Te crees tan inteligente? Si tu cabezota se mete con mi ron—

-- hey! Hey!... yo no te estoy insultando, además ron no es de nadie

-- estas loca por tenerlo, no? – hermione tartamudeó, con la cara escarlata se giró a ron para verlo con sus orejas encendidas

-- lavender… ya basta – interrumpió

-- no te metas – dijo esta vez hermione

-- te estoy ayudando!

-- yo puedo sola con esta tipa con neuronas inhibidas. Es más, ni que me interesa hablar, ustedes son los que tienen problemas, no me meto más, me voy! – tras esto hermione se retiró, lavender le dirigió a ron una mirada acusadora que obligó al chico a poner cara de cansancio y enfocar su mente en unos minutos atrás… sólo tenían que arreglar el camino, era seguro que en un momento cercano o lejano esos caminos serian uno. Sólo habría que esperar para que estas almas opuestas se juntaran. Por mientras, ambos esperarían ese día.

* * *

¡ya está!

jejeje ya sé que quedó como las ---- pero tenía ganas de poner un oneshot acerca de esta pareja, quise ser realista ya que hasta ahora se me hace imposible imaginar a ron y hermione besandose... esos tortolitos me sacan de quicio y quise poner esta pequeña situación que es más posbile que llegue a suceder. en fin, espero cualquier tipo de comentarios, tan solo dejenlos! no me enojo!


End file.
